As Aventuras de Walter Ladino: Lagrimas do céu
by Doctor kaos
Summary: essa e uma historia sobre o passado do nosso intrepido stalker, um fragmento de suas lembranças


**Lagrimas do céu **

Era uma noite chuvosa em toda Rune-Midgar, chuvas assim, os supersticiosos dizem que um mal algoro se dirige ao mundo e que tudo poderia ser destruído se um sacrifício a altura não agradasse aos deuses; A cidade de Geffen era uma das mais castigadas, pois nem as Kafras, fieis em seus postos, estavam lá aquela noite, e somente os guardas em suas guaritas viam a escuridão engalfinhar os arredores.

No adentrar da noite, a chuva ainda não dava trégua, e os guardas perceberam uma sinueta vindo do portão sul, e imediatamente foram averiguar quem era esse individuo louco ou corajoso suficiente para encarar aquela chuva. Ao chegarem, viram um homem na casa dos seus 22 a 23 anos, cabelos negros repicados e olhos castanhos, de um tom sombrio que vinha deles, e sua aparência era sombria, pois suas vestes eram um grande manto marrom que lhe cobria todo o corpo, mas uma coisa todos os guardas perceberam ao chegarem, que havia impregnado no corpo daquele homem, o cheiro de sangue humano e o instinto assassino que ele emanava. Sem palavras, eles cautelosamente algemaram o homem e o levaram até a prisão, para que no mais tardar, pudessem interrogar ele.

Enquanto isso, no castelo de Bergel*, no feudo de Britoniah*, em um dos seus quartos, uma singela mulher observava a chuva e esperava que algum de seus companheiros lhe trouxessem noticias, ela tinha cabelos castanhos claros lisos até a altura dos ombros, olhos negros e firmes, suas vestes eram um top que lhe cobria os seios, sobreposto por um colete azul trançando e sem mangas, e usava um tipo de short jeans com um cinto de adagas e uma meia calça com uma bota preta; Essa é Natsume, líder do clã chamado "Dark Side", que haviam dominado os feudos de Geffen*, ela além da beleza física, era uma stalker competente em seu ramo; Até aquele momento, ela analisava e pensava o que fazer com as informações que haviam coletado: Dian, um dos mais promissores paladinos de Prontera*, estava envolvido em varias ações terroristas pelo mundo, direta ou indiretamente, e que uma destas ações, ele pessoalmente foi a cidade amaldiçoada de Glast Heim*, e lá, ele libertou um terrível mal que habitava suas ruínas, e que sues homens estavam caçando monstros para seu exercito particular, mas para que fins não se dava para saber, e por mais que tivesse informação, não haviam provas físicas, pelo fato de ser um lorde, certas coisas somem da vista dos cidadãos comuns, mas uma de suas informações lhe intrigavam, havia um outro stalker, um novato, que caçava e sempre frustrava alguns planos de Dian, o que deixava o lorde com grande raiva, ele chegou a oferecer mais de 50.000 zeny pela cabeça dele, mas sem sucesso. Intrigada com esse stalker, ela pediu que seus companheiros investigassem mais a fundo sobre essas ações e que outros dois de sua confiança, achassem e trouxessem esse stalker a sua presença, ela tinha uma intuição que algo ruim estaria para acontecer e toda ajuda seria bem vinda.

Natsume andava pelo quarto apreensiva, pois haviam dias que as noticias não chegavam; o seu quarto era bem decorado: haviam cortinas de setin brancas e negras, tapeçarias rústicas nas paredes, que indicavam sua linhagem, um elegante carpete que cobria todo o chão, com um desenho de um grifo, uma cama de casal espaçosa com lençóis de seda, um criado mudo do lado esquerdo da cama e sobre ele um pequeno castiçal de prata com uma vela acessa pela metade, uma mesa redonda grande, com 4 cadeiras e vários papeis espalhados por cima dela e uma simples adega, com alguns vinhos de excelente procedência; Natsume então pegava um vinho e uma taça e degustava para acalmar sua ansiedade e aliviar sua tensão, ela sabia que coletar informações era demorado, mas não esperava que não mandassem noticias, e desde que eles conquistaram o feudo, ela vivia ocupada com a burocracia e quase não tinha mais tempo para se aventurar. Quando ela olhava para a porta, ouvia passos pesados vindo em direção ao seu quarto e sentava de frente para ver quem vinha, foi quando dois mantos adentraram e Natsume começava a falar:

_- Espero que tenham boas noticias, Thanatos e Ziegfried, esperei por muito tempo e as quero – _Natsume tinha uma expressão seria em sua face.

Após o termino de falar essas palavras, ambos tiram seus mantos e a olham, o da direita da porta, tinha cabelos negros longos, até a altura dos ombros, muito bem cuidados, olhos negros profundos, sua face era de uma pessoa serena, seu porte físico era normal, nem muito forte ou totalmente magro, e ele utilizava uma armadura completa com cravos nas ombreiras, e também havia um escudo em suas costas e uma espada curta em sua cintura e segurava seu elmo, que tinha asas de anjo em tal, assim como no escudo e na espada, esse e Thanatos, um dos últimos paladinos que prezavam a dignidade e a honra; Ao lado esquerdo de Thanatos, havia um homem de cabelos curtos negros, olhos negros sérios, suas feições eram serias e tacicurtas, tinha um porte físico atlético, pois era bastante forte e definido seus músculos, sua armadura era completa e sem cravos e ele carregava uma espada de duas mãos em suas costas e o elmo em suas mãos, que tinham entalhes de dragão; Então Thanatos foi quem começou a falar:

_- Nós o encontramos, Nat. Mas algo de estranho parece te acontecido a ele ­_– Thanatos com a expressão de cansaço e preocupação.

_- Explique por favor, sou toda ouvidos. _– Natsume olhando para ambos.

_- Nós que o conhecemos, sabemos que ele e impulsivo e falastrão e tem aquele brilho no olhar de curiosidade e seu sorriso vive estampado no rosto... _– Ziegfried falava com uma expressão seria e um olhar melancólico.

_- ... Mas ele está soturno e introspectivo, e ele foi capturado pela guarda da cidade de Geffen com lama em suas mãos e sangue em seus trajes, e ele fica repetindo algo para o nada "culpa minha, culpa minha". Ele está parecendo acometido pela loucura. _– falava Thanatos.

- _E onde ele se encontra agora? Vocês o deixaram com a guarda? –_ perguntava Natsume.

­- _Nós o trouxemos conosco, com o direito do julgamento devido lei do feudo, e o deixamos em um quarto trancado, mas acho que a loucura tomou o coração do jovem. - _ exclamava Ziegfried.

- _Vou vê-lo e quero que vocês fiquem de prontidão para qualquer imprevisto, entendido. –_ Nat assumia uma postura seria em seu tom de voz.

- _Ok. ­_ Concordavam Thana e Zieg.

Então, os três se dirigiam com passos apressados até ao quarto, torcendo para que ele não fizesse alguma besteira; Enquanto isso no quarto, Walter já havia se livrado dos grilhões que o prendiam e olhava para a janela e via que ali não era a prisão, que ele tinha sido levado para outro lugar, então voltou sua atenção para o quarto e o observava, era um quarto bem simples, com uma cama de solteiro e um criado mudo e seus grilhões no chão; Ele novamente olhava para fora com mais cuidado para analisar onde ele estava, e via ao longe um campo de flores. Inconscientemente, lagrimas saiam de seus olhos enquanto ele se lembrava do ocorrido:

**Flash back**

" Walter tinha conseguido informações sobre ações escusas de Dian e resolveu averiguar, afinal o paladino havia lhe tirado algo importante, sua melhor amiga e Walter queria vingança, e então começou tentar sabotar varias ações dele; ele descobriu que os homens de Dian haviam saído com uma carroça a poucos instantes pelo portão sul e foi correndo atrás. Depois de algum tempo, ele alcançou um acampamento e vislumbrou algo que o deixou chocado: Ele viu os três soldados de Dian espancando e estuprando uma jovem sucubus. Sem pensar, Walter foi para cima dos homens, os matando sem nem que eles vissem o que foi q aconteceu, e logo após isso, ele pegou a jovem e incendiou o vendo que os ferimentos eram mortais, tentou chegar na cidade, mas no momento em que ele chegou até um campo de flores, ela pediu para parar lá. Walter chorava com ela em seu colo e pedia para que não odiasse os humanos, ela surpresa pela reação daquele homem, sorriu e o beijou na boca e logo após isso, ela morreu em seus braços. Desconsolado, Walter fez um tumulo naquele local e a chamou de Lilian a menina sucubus, e depois a chuva castigou o local e ele se dirigia a cidade como um moribundo..." 

**Fim do Flash Back**

Limpando-se das lagrimas, ele ouviu passos apressados vindo em direção do quarto, ele reparou que suas roupas e seus equipamentos não haviam sido confiscados; ele usava um colete azul escuro sem camisa por baixo, uma calça jeans com uma bota e um cinto, onde ele tinha um item mágico que lhe permitia guardar suas adagas nesse espaço e sem deixar a mostra; então ele foi até a cama e deixou uma adaga preparada, pois não sabia onde estava ou como havia chego até aquele local e se fossem para matar ele, ele levaria gente junto para o Nifiheim _*_. Logo , ele viu a sinueta de Natsume e outras duas sombras e achou melhor ter cautela, já que não chegaram atacando e ver se aquela mulher tinha respostas ou o que queriam dele; Natsume olhava o farrapo de homem que estava em sua frente e pensava se Thanatos e Ziegfried não tinham exagerado com relação a ele, e então ela começa a falar:

_- Boa noite, senhor Walter, sou Natsume, líder da Dark Side e responsável pelo que acontece na cidade e pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, você chegou ensangüentado e sujo como um mendigo que apanhou na rua, fora esse seu cheiro de queimado, que está insuportável, mas me diga, você fez algo de errado para está naquelas condições? – _Questionava Nat com um olhar clinico_._

_- Fiz justiça, senhora Natsume, e serei punido não pela justiça dos homens, corrupta e falha, mas pela dos deuses, e não reconheço você como senhora dessas terras, elas são do povo que sofre pela mãos de déspotas nobres como você, que só se preocupam com as aparências –_ Falava Walter, com melancolia e pesar em sua voz.

Ao ouvir essas palavras derrotistas, Natsume perde a paciência, e da um tapa na face de Walter e grita com ele:

_- Seu covarde. Acha que o mundo gira ao redor do seu umbigo, para ter essas idéias tão egoístas. Você é um babaca que não da valor ao trabalho alheio, eu e meus companheiros demos duro para nossas conquistas e não vai ser um fracassado que desistiu da vida que vai desvalorizar tudo. Quando falaram sobre você, me diziam que era uma pessoa honrada, que nunca desistia de seu objetivo e tinha uma personalidade cativante, mas o que eu vejo é um reflexo de uma pessoa que desistiu de tudo, eu odeio pessoas como você, querendo alto piedade, espero que você morra logo e deixe de ser um estorvo para o mundo. –_ Natsume com uma cara de brava e olhar severo.

E dando as costas para Walter, Natsume ia saindo irritada por terem feito ela perder o tempo dela, mas esperando uma reação e ele, instintivamente, pegou a adaga e foi em direção daquela mulher. Walter sentia que aquelas palavras haviam revivido seu espírito, e tinha uma divida de gratidão, mesmo que nunca admitisse. Quando achou que ia acertá-la, surpreendentemente, ela se virou e defendeu e ambos se encaravam e falavam:

_- Ainda não está morto, homenzinho, isso é bom. _– Nat com um brilho de sarcasmo em seu olhar.

_- Só morrerei quando pegar o desgraçado que tentou destruir minha vida. –_ Walter falava com um brilho de determinação em seu olhar.

_- Certo, então nos ajude e nós podemos ver o que fazer para lhe ajudar. _ – Nat falava com um olhar serio.

- _Ok, só dessa vez eu ajudarei vocês. - _Walter exclamava.

_- Que seja! –_ Respondia Nat.

E quando eles já tinham se resolvido, Thanatos e Ziegfried vão em direção de Walter, e este se surpreende e fala:

_- Thana, Zieg o que vocês... Ahhhh. –_ Walter tentava falar, mas sua cara era de surpresa e apreensão.

-_ Seu idiota, sempre dando trabalho pra gente. Quando você vai crescer, estúpido. – _Thanatos com um tom de ódio em sua voz e em sua face.

-_ Como você ousa atacar a dama, isso é uma desonra, pagara por tal afronta seu tolo. –_ Ziegfried com uma expressão fria e olhar assassino.

- _Espera ai vocês, desde quando estão com a moça? E você porque não falou_ _nada?_ – Questionava Walter.

- _Eu não me aproveitaria de seu estado emocional debilitado, afinal, eu queria_ _um aliado e não um servo sem vontade. Thana, Zieg, expliquem a situação e preparem-se, partiremos ao amanhecer. – _Ordenava Nat com uma cara de seria.

- _Pode deixar, depois que acabarmos com ele, explicaremos_. – Falavam ao mesmo tempo Thana e Zieg.

- "_Que mulher decidida, fazia tempo que não via alguém tão decidida no que quer, vai ser interessante esse serviço." – _Pensava Walter.

Logo após, Nat voltava para seu quarto, enquanto os amigos discutiam e matavam saudade, já que a ultima vez que eles se viram foi a anos atrás, quando eles lutaram juntos para livrar uma pequena cidade de uma invasão de zumbis, quando eles eram ainda iniciantes, e nisso foi pelo menos uns 8 anos atrás, mas Nat tinha receio que algo ruim acontecesse naquele lugar.

Thana e Zieg explicavam a situação, e que com grande parte de seus companheiros em outras missões, toda ajuda era necessária. Walter se questionava sobre o que ouvia e sabia que teria pistas sobre Dian, e intrigado, Walter perguntava:

_- Sei que vocês são como eu, espíritos livres que não se atem a nenhuma causa, mas porque estão aliados a um clã e aquela mulher?- _Questionava Walter com uma cara de curioso.

- _Nós crescemos Walter. Estava na hora de ter responsabilidades maiores e Nat é uma excelente pessoa, compreensível, responsável, carinhosa e amiga. E ela está preocupada com o nosso mundo, eu acredito nas palavras dela e com que muito trabalho e empenho conseguirão mudar a situação precárias de nosso mundo. - _Exclamava Thana com um brilho no olhar.

_- Todos os que ajudam na reestruturação de nosso mundo, acreditam nas palavras da moça, ela fez das tripas, coração, para conseguir uma sociedade mais igualitária aqui em Geffen. Não foi da noite para o dia que tudo ocorreu, mas estamos conseguindo administrar. E apesar da aparência jovem, ela e muito responsável e suas palavras nos levantam nas horas mais difíceis. - _Falava Zieg com grande admiração em seu olhar.

_- Tudo bem, eu já entendi. E melhor descansarmos, pois amanha teremos um dia cheio. –_ Argumentava Walter com uma expressão seria.

_- Ok! Até amanhã e não suma, como você costuma fazer. _– Ironizava Thana.

- _Pode deixar, ao amanhecer, eu ainda estarei aqui. –_ retribuía Walter.

E deixando Walter, ambos se dirigiam aos seus quartos, com alivio e esperança renovados; Walter estava deitado de frente à janela e olhava para o campo de flores, e em seu intimo, ele jurava que iria ter justiça pelo que aconteceu com aquela menina e com sua vida. Por um instante, quando ia dormindo, teve a impressão de ver a menina sucubus sorrindo ao seu lado e inconscientemente, ele sorriu e a abraçou carinhosamente, como se quisesse consolá-la. Ele sentia o calor do corpo dela junto ao dele e se sentia bem que alguém se importava com a vida, independente do que fosse a raça do ser.

Ao amanhecer, Thana já era o primeiro a se arrumar, vestia roupas leves por baixo de sua pesada armadura e rezava logo após isso, pedindo proteção a todos seus amigos; seu quarto era modesto, porém confortável, havia uma cama de solteiro com um criado mudo ao lado, um tapete que cobria todo o quarto, um candelabro que iluminava em cima de uma estante de roupas e tapeçarias com crucifixos, que representavam sua religiosidade; terminando sua oração, ele se dirigia ao quarto de Zieg, ele havia acabado de se levantar e se arrumava, quando Thana batia em sua porta e ele pedia para esperar; seu quarto era idêntico ao de Thana, tirando as tapeçarias, quer eram os brasões de sua casa e seu clã; após alguns minutos, Zieg já estava armadurado e armado e saia de seu quarto e ambos iam em direção do quarto de Walter.

Nat estava acordando, quando um súbito pensamento lhe veio a mente: Walter ainda era um prisioneiro e poderia fugir, desmoralizando as leis e a própria Natsume. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela se arrumou e foi rapidamente até o quarto. Quando chegou, ela entrou sorrateiramente e viu aquele homem despido abraçando um travesseiro e haviam lagrimas e suor por todo seu corpo e ela ouvia mumuros de "desculpa por ter sido fraco e não ter protegido você", e quando ia acordá-lo, ela ouviu passos e achou melhor permanecer escondida, para não tirarem conclusões equivocadas; Thana e Zieg logo bateram na porta e Walter se levantava subitamente e pedia para que esperassem, ele logo vestia suas roupas e colocava suas adagas e deu uma ultima olhada para o campo de flores e perguntava se o que ele sonhou teria sido real. Então, ele abre a porta e seus amigos adentram o recinto, e logo começaram a discutir e se aproveitando disso, Nat sai do quarto e se afasta para voltar a aparecer em um corredor próximo, e se dirigir a seus companheiros; Os rapazes esperavam a presença de sua líder para partirem, eles sabiam que em sua jornada, haveriam perigos inestimáveis, mas seus corações eram bravos e não temiam o perigo e para amenizar o clima, Thana questionava:

_- Walter, tem algo que está me incomodando desde ontem, e queria perguntar: Porque você está atrás de Dian e porque você matou e queimou aqueles homens na floresta? - _Com cara de desconfiado, Thana via os olhos d Walter.

Nisso, Nat estava encostada na porta e como também queria respostas, achou mais prudente esperar, pois não sabia como seria a reação dele na presença dela. Depois de alguns instantes de silencio, ele se pronuncia:

_- Meu negocio com Dian e um assunto pessoal, e aqueles homens fizeram uma atrocidade imperdoável, eles nem eram como seres humanos, eram demônios... –_ com uma expressão fria no olhar, Walter respondia.

- _E que coisa foi essa, a ponto de serem mortos e queimados? E se você ta se perguntando como a gente sabe, os guardas acharam os vestígios, você devia está furioso pra ser tão descuidado. – _Zieg falava com uma seriedade no olhar querendo que ele se abrisse.

-... – Walter só observava, com seus olhar melancólico.

- _Você sabe que o que fez é um crime, e se não tiver como se defender, a pena é execução em praça publica, e seu corpo será destruído. Para que não haja ressurreição. – _Afirmava Thana.

- _Se essa for a vontade dos deuses, nada posso fazer. – _Walter respondia com um olhar conformado.

Nisso Nat ouvindo tanta ladainha derrotista, entra enfurecida na sala esbravejando:

_- Não seja tão covarde a ponto de desistir tão fácil de sua vida e não jogue a culpa nos outros por sua fraqueza de espírito. Se estão prontos, partiremos agora. –_ Nat estava com expressões zangadas em sua face.

- _Nunca desisti antes, moça. E não vai ser agora, e aqueles homens estavam estuprando uma menina sucubus, e iriam oferecê-la para saciar o apetite de um ser mais poderoso. Espero que agora estejam felizes com isso. –_ respondia Walter com uma cara de zangado.

- _Não sabíamos que era tão terrível, nos desculpe. - _Thana tentando se redimir.

- _Não é hora para isso, meu amigo. Temos uma missão a cumprir, impedir de o que estiver em Glast Heim saia por ai, causando destruição e morte. – _Walter falava com um tom serio em sua voz.

E sem mais palavras, eles partiram em direção a Glast Heim. Eles começaram a atravessar as florestas, quando algo os surpreende:

-_ Pessoal vocês estão ouvindo isso?-_ Walter com cara apreensiva.

- _Ouvindo o que, Walter? Estamos há algumas horas de nosso objetivo, e não escuto nada desde que saímos de Geffen. – _Respondia Zieg com um olhar serio.

_- E exatamente isso, estamos em uma floresta, e mesmo eu não sendo uma Hunter, eu sei que isso aqui devia está pulsando de vida. – _complementava Nat com um olhar preocupado.

- _Então quer dizer, que esse mal é tão poderoso, que afetou os instintos mais primordiais dos animais e monstros da região, fazendo-os fugirem daqui? - _ Thana com cara de duvida.

-_É uma teoria, meu caro. – _Walter explicando.

Todos continuaram seguindo, mas em seus íntimos, estavam excitados com a idéia de lutar contra tamanho poder, e testar suas habilidades contra tal ser, e sabiam que se falhassem, seria uma morte terrível que os aguardaria no final...

Enquanto isso, em Glast Hein, uma sombra sinistra se aproximava dos calabouços, e os monstros ao redor reverenciavam e logo sumiam, pois aquela presença era imponente e aterradora. Logo, ele chega em uma das celas e vê seu "convidado" degustando mais uma refeição; A cela estava cheia de sangue e pilhas de ossos de todas as variedades no chão do lugar, e nas correntes na parede, haviam corpos de fêmeas das mais variadas espécies, todas vivas e em agonia; A sombra chega e sorri, vendo que "ele" andava ocupado e vai em direção até um trono de ossos e sangue, onde se encontrava a temida criatura: o Dark Lord, um antigo regente de Glast Heim, que sacrificou sua cidade e seu povo em busca da imortalidade, fazendo um ritual mágico de extremo poder, e ele conseguiu o que queria, mas não do jeito que esperava, pois havia virado um Lich (mago morto-vivo) e houve alterações em seu corpo, o que antes era carne e sangue, virou sombras e ossos com runas místicas espalhadas por todo seu corpo, e um insaciável desejo de transar com todas as fêmeas, como um instinto demoníaco que havia despertado em seu ser. Com tamanho poder, ele quase dominou o mundo, e o teria feito se uma sumo-sacerdotisa e eu grupo não tivessem intervido, onde todos, menos a sacerdotisa, morreram e como um ultimo ato, o Dark Lord trouxe de volta sua cidade e suas pessoas como mortos-vivos, para que tomassem conta de seu corpo, enquanto seu espírito banido era lacrado em um artefato místico, e se foram 500 anos lacrado, até que um dia, aquele homem lhe devolveu a seu corpo novamente e lhe trouxe oferendas e tudo o que lhe pediu foi só lealdade até realizar seu objetivo. O Dark Lord pensou, que por hora, o auxiliaria, mas quando sua liberdade se mantivesse intacta, ele realizaria sua ambição, transformar o mundo em um inferno de prazeres doentios e incontáveis mortos para sua diversão; A sombra se aproximava, revelando ser um homem, cabelos loiros e de olhos azuis, e em seu olhar se podia ver a frieza e o desprezo pela vida alheia, suas feições faciais eram quase angelicais, de uma perfeição nos detalhes de sua face, seu porte físico era excepcionalmente forte, ele vestia uma pesada armadura de placas, com um escudo em suas costas e uma espada curta em sua cintura e um anel em seu dedo, com varias runas neste, sua aparência era ao mesmo tempo imponente e amedrontadora, e logo ele se pronunciava:

-_ Salve, Dark Lord, senhor das terras de Glast Heim e de tudo que sua visão alcança, eu lhe trago noticias do mundo exterior que lhe interessarão... – _Falava Dian com sua voz macia, mas com feições serias.

- _Que noticias me traz, mestre Dian, para que o senhor pessoalmente venha a minha residência, nobre "paladino"? – Dark Lord respondia, com um certo sarcasmo em sua voz._

_- Infelizmente, uma de suas peças de coleção foi roubada no meio do caminho, mas o meliante está se dirigindo as suas terras, com o intuito de reclamar pelos seus troféus e suas terras. – _Exclamava Dian, com veneno em sua língua.

_- Este ser insolente será punido de maneira adequada, e quem o estiver_ _acompanhado, terá igual destino_. – Esbravejava o Dark Lord.

- _Excelente, devo me retirar por motivos óbvios, quando tudo acabar, eu lhe libertarei de seu cativeiro para saciar seu gosto de destruição. – _Falava Dian com um olhar sádico em sua face.

-_ Sou grato pela sua generosidade, mestre. Não decepcionarei você. _– Respondia o Dark Lord.

E novamente tudo virou trevas...

Logo após meio dia de viagem, o grupo havia avistado a cidade de Glast Heim, seus muros eram feitos de rochas solidas e estavam repletos de musgo, seu fosso tinha uma água bolorenta e fétida, devido a algas e corpos que ali se encontravam, e só havia uma única entrada, com postos de vigia abandonados pelo tempo, e suas grades enferrujadas. Ao se aproximarem, Natsume faz um sinal para esperarem e fala:

_- Lembrem-se, estamos aqui em missão de reconhecimento, evitem serem vistos e combates desnecessário, e se encontrarem algo realmente poderoso, não tenham medo de fugir. Usem isso para nos mantermos informados._ – falava Nat enquanto entregava uma espécie de fone de ouvido sem fio.

- _O que seria isso, 'chefinha'?-_ perguntava Walter com um sarcasmo na ultima parte.

- _Isso e um comunicador de longas distancias, podemos no manter informados, se caso nos separarmos lá dentro. Se estamos entendidos, vamos entrar_. – Falava Nat com afirmação.

- Certo. – Concordavam os rapazes.

E quando eles adentram o local, um portal de sombras os engalfinha e todos são levados a pontos diferentes da cidade; Natsume acorda no esgoto, cercada de Stings* e ao longe via uma sombra sinistra que sorria descontroladamente, era um Dark Illusion, que era o guardião daquele lugar; Ziegfried havia acordado no que seria um salão de um grande castelo e estava cercado de Raydrics* e Andarilhos* e no trono, estava um Dark Illusion observando seus movimentos; Thanatos acordava em uma espécie de igreja e se via cercado de Wind Ghosts* e almas penadas* e um Dark Illusion lhe observando; Walter acordava em uma prisão, e se via cercado de Zombies Prisioners, Rybios e Injustices* e em uma cela mais no fundo, pulsava uma grande escuridão, que parecia que queria arrancar a alma de tudo o que tocasse, e só se via a sinueta de algo grande, era o Dark Lord se preparando para o combate. E tudo tinha corrido conforme o plano do monstro dividiu as forças deles e agora, só iria abater um por um com suas sombras, já que lhe informaram que eram mortais tolos que vinham desafiar seu poder, um poder de um deus, e esse seria seu engano que ele amargaria...

Se vendo cercada de Stings, Natsume teve que pensar rápido e começou a se esquivar, pois os monstros eram rápidos e implacáveis; o Dark Illusion somente sorria, sabia que era impossível escapar dos ataques dos monstros e já pensava com o que fazer com aquela mulher, com sorte, o mestre a deixasse viver como uma peça da sua coleção, e em sua reflexão doentia, ele não veria o que aconteceu até ser tarde demais; Nat corria com os monstros em seu encalço, quando um cheiro singular lhe chamou a atenção, era um cheiro forte de enxofre e butano que emanavam das criaturas, e com um raciocínio rápido e habilidade, a stalker sacou sua adaga flamejante e sorriu de canto e começou a aumentar sua velocidade e a atacar os monstros, quando terminou seu ataque, seus oponentes nem viram o que aconteceu e seus corpos foram destruídos e carbonizados em instantes e surpreendendo o Dark Illusion, e então, Natsume fala:

- _Perdão por não me apresentar antes: sou Natsume, conhecida como a "Dama da velocidade" e você vai morrer monstro, por me colocar nesse lugar. –_ Falava Nat com um sorriso maroto em seus lábios.

- _Mulher maldita, ira perecer aqui no esquecimento. Eu irei destruir o seu corpo e devorar sua essência. – _Esbravejava o Dark Illusion com fúria em seus olhos.

- _Então de o seu melhor, monstro, porque eu vou acabar com você em um só movimento. –_ Respondia Nat com seu olhar decidido.

- _Com um movimento? Haha, que pretensão a sua mulher, vai morrer e nem vai ver, devido a seu orgulho estúpido. –_ Ria o Dark Illusion.

Logo após essas palavras, ambos se preparavam para os seus melhores golpes. E o Dark Illusion começou a conjurar uma magia poderosa, mas lenta em sua conjuração e Natsume se aproveitando disso, trocou sua adaga flamejante por uma sagrada e usa sua habilidade trespassando o monstro e parando nas costas do mesmo, ajoelhada e cansada, e vendo o semblante da morte, o Dark Illusion só se vira e fala:

-_ Isso foi formidável, mas nunca vencera o meu mestre com isso, mulher, afinal sua técnica ainda é falha. Há,há,há,há,há!!!!!!!!!!! –_ Falava o Dark Illusion antes de perecer.

E logo após, ele cai em pedaços e vai virando sombras e Natsume só fala:

-_ Minha técnica "__X-SPEED, os 128 cortes da divindade__" ainda e falha, eu já sabia, mas sabia que se eu não usasse isso, com certeza eu sairia muito ferida ou até morta desse nosso embate, eu infelizmente só consegui executar 72 cortes, tenho muito ainda o que crescer para isso ficar perfeita. Tenho que prosseguir e ver como estão os outro, espero que eles estejam bem_ – Nat falava com uma cara de dor intensa.

E indo saindo cambaleando das galerias, ela tentava entrar em contanto com seus amigos, mas não havia resposta do outro lado da linha...

Enquanto isso, Zieg se via cercado de monstros e um Dark Illusion em sua frente, lhe encarando, esperando que ele desse o primeiro movimento. Sem opções, ele bufa e resmunga algo como 'ela vai brigar comigo se eu perder aqui' e rapidamente saca sua espada e a brande em direção dos seus oponentes e se pronuncia, se colocando em posição de combate:

-_ Não irei perder muito tempo aqui, pois temos que ser rápidos, mas pelo menos vocês não vão para o alem sem saber do nome de seu algoz: sou Ziegfried, a espada destruidora. Espero que levem isso para o tumulo de vocês, vermes. - _Zieg com um olhar assassino.

-_ Tolo! Acha que um nome pode trazer medo a nossos corações. Você ira se arrepender por tamanha soberba. – _Exclama o Dark Illusion, com fúria em seus olhos_._

_- É o que veremos, monstro – _Com um olhar serio, Zieg respondia.

Quando os monstros atacaram, Zieg simplesmente golpeou o chão, fazendo com que chamas brotassem deste e uma explosão atingia grande parte dos atacantes, era um _Magnum Break_* de tamanho considerável, de depois que a poeira tinha baixado, ele corria em direção a outra leva e com a espada incandescente, ele foi até a outra leva e aplicava um golpe simultâneo tem todos, um poderoso _Bowling Bash_*. O Dark Illusionse surpreendia com a força de seu oponente, mas viu que isso havia exigido muito dele e tentou uma cartada, ele começou a conjurar a temida magia _Meteor Storm*_, acreditando que seu adversário não reagiria, mas, quando começou, só viu o brilho da espada lhe cortando da cabeça até a virilha, e o mundo se dividindo em dois. E antes de morrer, ele fala:

- _Impressionante sua força, mas consegui fazer com que você gastasse muito da sua força para me derrotar. Posso morrer agora, mas vocês morreram para o mestre, há,há,há,há,há...- _ Esbravejava o Dark Illusion.

E com isso , seu corpo somente virou sombras e Zieg caia de joelhos, resmungando:

-_ Desgraçado, então o plano de vocês era realmente nos enfraquecer ao extremo, mas não contavam com nossas forças. Me esperem, pessoal, logo eu estarei com voc...- _Zieg falava com olhar de dor.

E Zieg sentiu o impacto de seus golpes e cai de joelhos no chão, ficando inconsciente momentaneamente...

Thana estava na antiga igreja, e se sentia melhor naquele ambiente que seus oponentes, e quando eles atacaram, ele se preparou e falou:

- _Arrependam- se de seus pecados e partam para a luz em paz e que eu seja seu guia, pois ouçam quem eu sou, Thanatos, a luz da esperança. – _falava ele com serenidade no olhar.

E começando a orar, e erguendo sua espada, seu corpo brilhava e quando os monstros o cercaram, um grande crucifixo surge aos seus pés e nos dos monstros ao redor, causando a destruição de seus oponentes, esse e o famigerado _"Gran Cross"_.

O Dark Illusion só havia observado tamanha habilidade, e sorria, pois sentia que muito da força de seu oponente havia se esvaído e foi até a direção de seu oponente vociferando:__

_- Você é um homem poderoso, será uma excelente aquisição a nossas fileiras, servindo eternamente as trevas. Não a nada mais proveitoso do que corromper um coração puro, há,há,há,há,há!!!!!!!!! – _Insinuava o Dark Illusion.

_- Você é tolo, monstro. Eu prefiro morrer destruindo você e ir para a luz divina, do que servir eternamente as trevas sem descanso. Seu martírio de dor e sofrimento acaba agora, ser das trevas. –_ Exclamava Thana com um olhar severo.

-_ Então realizarei o seu desejo, pois morrera em vão, e servira com um marionete sua carcaça sem a sua vontade, tolo. –_ Falava o Dark Illusion com uma cara de psicótico.

E terminando de falar, ambos se chocaram e começaram a digladiar, um com sua espada, escudo e sua convicção ferrenha na luz e o outro com os punhos, perversões e sombras que cobriam o seu coração. Ambos os golpes eram precisos e Thana estava quase exaurido de suas forças, mas tinha uma ultima cartada, se falhasse, ele saberia que iria morrer, mas resolveu arriscar, pensando que poderia com isso ajudar seus companheiros. Então, ele primeiro usou seu escudo para lançar seu oponente para longe e preparou seu golpe; O monstro, vendo tal ação e sentindo que aquela energia era potencialmente perigosa, se recupera do golpe e também prepara um tipo de golpe para contrabalancear, ele começa a reunir energia sombria em suas garras e começa a concentrar de igual proporção; Thana havia acumulado sua energia vital em sua espada e orou mais uma vez, desejando que tudo desse certo, e se fosse vontade divina, que seus companheiros completassem sua missão, e antes de terminar sua oração, ele teve a impressão de ver Natsume brigando com ele para que ele voltasse, ele sorria e após isso, correu em direção do monstro, que eventualmente havia condensado toda energia em uma minúscula bola, mas com o poder de destruição potencialmente maior, e esperou seu oponente se aproximar para aplicar o golpe letal. Quando ambos se chocaram, tudo o que foi visto era um enorme clarão, seguido de uma densa escuridão e um silêncio cortante. E as ultimas palavras naquele momento soltas ao ermo:

­-_Holy Sacrifice__!!!­ ­- _Exclama Thana com serenidade em seus olhos.

-_Shadow Hearth__!!!­ - _Berrava o Dark Illusion com ódio em seus olhos.

E o silencio predominava aquela área...

Enquanto isso, Walter corria pela prisão com vários monstros em seu encalço, e usava de tática de guerrilha para combatê-los, ele atraia os mais rápidos e os destruía com um golpe preciso, e voltava novamente a correr, reduzindo assim o número de oponentes. Até que em um certo momento, os monstros o deixaram encurralado e fizeram ele fugir para a cela bem afastada e onde a escuridão predominava, e sem escolha, alem de lutar contra múltiplos inimigos, ele adentrou aquele recinto.

Quando seus olhos se acostumaram com as trevas, ele vislumbrou um lugar terrível: havia cheiro de sangue, carne putrefada e esperma em todo lugar, o chão era uma papa de sangue que cobria aquela orgia de coisas identificáveis a primeira vista e ossos esfarelados, e haviam esqueletos nas paredes, algemados e com as partes do quadril destruídas, e mulheres e fêmeas de varias espécies acorrentadas, de todas as idades e etnias, e então, ele vislumbrou o brilho de vida em algumas, mesclado com um olhar de desespero e agonia. Vendo aquela situação, Walter estava em total desespero também, pois se libertasse elas, com certeza morreriam nas mãos dos monstros fora da cela, e se ele as matasse, teria sangue inocente em suas mãos e nunca se perdoaria se usasse sua força para isso, estava em um dilema do que fazer.

Então, pesando em que decisão difícil ele iria tomar, esqueceu completamente do mundo externo e ficou se questionando até ouvir as lagrimas de uma criança, implorando para que a matasse, que a livrasse daquele sofrimento, então, ele pegou sua adaga e foi em direção do choro e golpeia os grilhões e fala:

- _Morrer é fácil, minha jovem, mas viver sem perder as esperanças é difícil, mas compensador. ­– _Walter falava com lagrimas em seus olhos.

Com isso, ele libertou todos os prisioneiros e para eles, foi uma mistura de alivio e desespero, e antes que uma confusão se instalasse, Walter se pronunciava:

­-_ Me escutem, se quiserem sobreviver, eu tenho alguns pergaminhos de teletransporte (cortesia da cidade de Geffen, onde eu os 'encontrei') vocês devem fazer grupos e ficar calmas, estarão a salvo até cuidarmos disso. Ok. Agora vão, sem se preocupar com o que vai acontecer aqui. –_ falava Walter com um tom de tristeza em sua voz.

-_ E você moço? Vai fugir com a gente?­ - _perguntava a garotinha que ele havia salvo, com lagrimas ainda escorrendo.

-_ Não. Eu vou ficar e garantir que tal ser nunca mais faça mal a mais ninguém – _falava Walter com determinação.

-_ Mas você pode morrer e nem sabemos seu nome... Por favor, não morra. – _chorava a garotinha, desconsolada.

­-_ Eu sou... Kaze, e não vou morrer aqui, e uma promessa viu. Agora vão. –_ Respondia Walter com um sorriso nos lábios.

E então elas começaram a fugir e quando o ultimo grupo partia, Walter percebe tarde um potente soco e a criatura lhe golpeando, extremamente enfurecida e esbravejando:

-_ Seu maldito. Primeiro invade meus domínios, destrói minhas criaturas e estraga minha coleção. Vou ter o prazer de lhe arrancar a pele e deixá-lo agonizando em carne viva, enquanto eu destruo esse seu mundo de merda que você está tentando proteger. Você acha que salvou alguém aqui, só condenou a todos as trevas eternas. ­–_ Berrava o Dark Lord, em sua loucura enfurecida.

E golpeou durante algum tempo o corpo de Walter, o Dark Lord, sem pensar em nada devido a sua fúria, o largou e preparou para acabar com aquele traste e falou:

_- Já morreu, homenzinho? Eu vou fazer questão de estuprar cada mulher e fêmea desse mundo, pela sua ousadia, mortal. Mas eu sou piedoso, tem algum ultimo pedido ou nem vai implorar pela sua vida. – _Ironizava o Dark Lord.

-_ Só uma frase, monstro: você perdeu, idiota. –_ Falava Walter.

-_ Como ass... Argh!!! – _Gritava o Dark Lord.

E sem demora, ele sentiu sendo atacado pelas costas e vozes singulares se expressando:

- _Shield Bumerang__*! _- Gritava Thana.

-_ Bowling Bash! – _Gritava Zieg.

_- __Júpiter Thunder!* – __Exclamava__ Nat. _

_- Malditos. Vocês deveriam estar feridos, meus servos cuidaram de vocês... – _Questionava o Dark Lord.

- _Isso e verdade, nós tínhamos ferimentos letais e quase morremos, mas tivemos tempo para nos recuperar, graças à técnica do Walter. Thana cuide dos ferimentos dele, rápido. Zieg, nós daremos cobertura. ­- _Ordenava Nat.

- _Sim senhora. _– Concordavam os rapazes.

_- Que maldita técnica um mortal com ele poderia usar para me ludibriar? Tenho certeza que vocês estavam lutando a poucos momentos atrás com meus servos, pelo fato que eles são minhas sombras e eu sinto o que acontece com eles. –_ Gritava o Dark Lord com fúria em seus olhos.

-_ Time Walk, __eu apressei o tempo enquanto você estava me batendo e garanti que fosse suficiente para meus companheiros se recuperarem, e os avisei por código Morse, no momento que eu entrei nessa sala. Obrigado pela cura, Thana. –_ Respondia Walter com sua cara de cínico.

- _Disponha, mas você tava parecendo um carpete velho, de tanto que ele lhe bateu, Há,há,há,há. ­–_ Falava Thanatos com um sorriso em sua face.

_- Mais alguns minutos e você seria carne moída, Walter. ­- _Falava Zieg, com sua expressão seria em seu olhar.

­-_ Obrigado pela parte que me toca a vocês dois, seus vagabundos. ­–_ Respondia Walter, com seu olhar distraído.

-_ Há,há,há,há,há, vocês parecem crianças se divertindo com um jogo novo. –_ Exclamava Nat, com um olhar despreocupado.

- _Mortais insolentes! Pagarão caro por terem tentando ludibriar um deus. Receberão agora o meu castigo, por tamanha afronta, e depois disso, servirão de exemplo para outros tolos como vocês. –_ Berrava o Dark Lord com fúria.

E reunindo as sombras do local, ele fazia um escudo ao seu redor e começava a conjurar uma magia poderosa, porem lenta; Walter e seus amigos observavam apreensivos e sabia que se tentassem atacar, seriam engalfinhados pelas sombras e lá pereceriam. Então Nat pergunta:

_- Eu esperava que ele viesse com um exercito para cima de nós e não com essa magia esquisita e extremamente destrutiva. Alguém tem alguma idéia que nos salve agora? –_ Falava Nat com apreensão.

-_ Eu estou seco de idéias, desculpe –_ Falava Zieg.

- _Eu também. ­–_ Complementava Thana.

-_ Eu tenho uma, mas quero uma redução da minha pena. –_ Exclamava Walter, com um sorriso em seu rosto.

-_ Até nessas horas, você quer ganhar algo, Walter. Sua cretinice não tem limites? –_ Reclamava Thana.

-_ Isso é a vida, amigo. E então, Nat, o que me diz? –_ Questionava Walter.

- _Se sua idéia falhar, nós todos morreremos aqui mesmo, e sua pena de morte estará cumprida, mas se sairmos vivos, eu converso com o magistrado para reduzir a dois anos de trabalho para a Dark Side, e minha única oferta, pegue ou largue, você não tem muito tempo para pensar. ­– _Respondia Nat, com um sorriso vitorioso na face.

-_ Droga, me pegou nessa, chefinha. Tudo bem, eu aceito. ­–_ Falava Walter com cara de que não foi um bom negocio para ele.

- _Ótimo, qual é a grande idéia? - _Perguntava Thana apreensivo.

-_ Rápido, pois já estamos sem tempo. ­– _Retrucava Zieg.

-_ Seguinte, façam do jeito que eu falar e vamos todos tomar chá depois disso. Thana você deve ficar a norte e fincar sua arma no chão, canalizando sua energia para o centro, Zieg e Nat, leste e oeste, fazendo a mesma coisa. –_ Ordenava Walter.

- _No que isso vai ajudar, Walter? – _Questionava Nat.

-_ Apenas confiem em mim, vão agora. ­–_ Respondia Walter.

E sem muitas alternativas, eles se posicionaram, começaram a fazer os procedimentos e Walter resmungou:

-_ Vou ficar dormindo um mês, mas é para uma boa causa, a minha vida. –_ Comentava Walter.

E tirou um pergaminho, no exato momento em que as sombras haviam se concentrado e criavam forma nas mãos do Dark Lord. Ambos usaram suas técnicas ao mesmo tempo, gerando um confronto de energias.

- _Shadow Hearths! – _Berrava o Dark Lord.

-_Magnus Exorcismus__* - _Exclamava Walter.

O choque das energias começava a engalfinhar toda a cidade de Glast Heim, numa dança de luz e trevas, indefinidos até o último instante, quando todos usaram suas energias vitais para fazer com que a luz vencesse, e um grande clarão ofuscou tudo e palavras foram ouvidas, antes de tudo ao redor se tornar silêncio:

-_ Vocês só adiaram o inevitável, mas quando eu voltar, destruirei esse mundo... ­– _Exclamava o Dark Lord.

E o clarão era visto com grande intensidade em Geffen, onde as pessoas se perguntavam o que estaria acontecendo...

Quando Walter acorda, está novamente no castelo, e cheio de ataduras cobrindo o corpo, completamente desorientado, e se pergunta:

-_ Pera ai, como eu vim parar aqui? E o que aconteceu com todo mundo? –_ Se questionava Walter.

Logo após isso, ele houve passos vindo em direção a porta e fica de prontidão, acreditando ser uma ilusão do Dark Lord, e se surpreende ao ver a sinueta de Natsume, e percebe que eles venceram essa dura batalha. Então, ele pergunta, com um certo tom de cinismo em sua voz:

-_ E ai, chefinha, tá viva também? Então que dizer que vencemos? – _Walter falava com um tom de cinismo misturado com ironia.

-_ Eu estou viva e melhor fisicamente que você, seu preguiçoso. Você está ai dormindo há praticamente dois meses, e achávamos que não ia acordar mais, ate já tínhamos preparado seu caixão, mas como vaso ruim não quebra, você tá de volta. E sim tivemos uma vitoria temporária, pois o banimos e não o destruímos. –_ Respondia Nat com um tom de seriedade e sarcasmo ao mesmo tempo.

- _E as moças, Nat? Estão bem?- _Perguntava apreensivo Walter.

-_ Estão sim, graças a você. –_ Respondia Nat.

- _Que bom. Ah! Fico aliviado. E então, quando minha pena começa, chefinha? –_ Respondia Walter com um tom de alivio e sarcasmo.

- _Imediatamente, seu vagabundo, temos que escoltar as moças as suas casa, e você vai nesse comboio. – _Ordenava Nat.

- _Ok, já me arrumo e vou_ – Respondia Walter com um sorriso.

E durante dois anos, foram muitos serviços prestados para a Dark Side, enquanto o povo achava que ele estava preso. Eles, nesse tempo, fizeram alianças, derrotaram tiranos déspotas, impediram e promoveram guerras. Walter conheceu muita gente que trabalhava em prol do clã: Smoke, Drica, Vingador, Zemi, Wheel, Thiguin e muitos outros que estavam no mesmo serviço.

Até que um dia, Walter estava em seu quarto, enquanto o clã estava comemorando uma vitoria sobre seus rivais. Ele refletia sobre tudo o que passou e sabia que era hora de partir novamente. Então, foi arrumando suas coisas e quando ia saindo, se depara com Zieg na sua porta, só observando. Walter se assusta e tenta se explicar:

_- Zieg, não é nada disso que você está pensando. E que... –_ Walter falava tentando se explicar.

-_ Você pretendia partir sem se despedir, Ne?- _Respondia Zieg com sua voz serena.

_- Não sou chegado a despedidas, amigo. - _Falava Walter com um tom triste em sua voz.

-_ Use o portão leste. É uma rota boa para partir agora. E se lembre: você tem amigos, não carregue o mundo nas costas. –_ Falava Zieg, com fraternidade em sua voz.

E saindo, Walter fica sem entender, mas segue a dica, indo em direção ao portão leste e se depara com Thana na porta e começa a falar:

-_ Amigo, tenho que ir. Foi bom terem me ajudado a recuperar minha auto-estima, mas agora tenho que voltar a seguir meu caminho. - _ Falava Walter com lagrimas em seus olhar.

_- Nós já sabíamos que cedo ou tarde, você iria partir, mas se lembre, aqui sempre estará de portas abertas para você. Que os Deuses lhe guiem em sua jornada, meu caro. – _Thana falava com lagrimas nos olhos também.

E abrindo o portão, Walter passa e começa a partir e para novamente no tumulo de Lilian, e lá ele ficou sentando refletindo: "será que eu estou tomando a decisão certa? Será que eu ficarei bem sozinho novamente no mundo?" e nisso, nem percebe a aproximação de uma sombra, que coloca a adaga em sua garganta, quando vê quem é, era Natsume, que falava:

- _Cuidado com pensar demais em lugares desprotegidos, deixar sua guarda baixa pode custar sua vida, seu tosco. –_ Falava Nat com um tom serio, enquanto tirava a adaga do pescoço de Walter.

-_ He,He! Obrigado por tudo, chefinha. Sem o apoio de todos vocês, eu seria só mais um presunto numa cova rasa. –_ Respondia Walter com um sorriso.

-_ E pretende ir para onde? Ou vai viajar a ermo novamente? –_ Falava Nat com um tom triste na voz, não gostava de perder amigos.

­-_ Vou onde o vento levar, sem me importar. –_ Respondia Walter com um olhar brilhando.

_- Sua cara isso. Bom, acredito que eu só irei ouvir falar de você por um bom tempo. Tenha uma boa viajem e volte quando quiser, ok – _Nat respondia sorrindo, mas por dentro sabia q esse era o destino dele.

- _Obrigado por tudo e até Breve. –_ falava Walter com um tom de agradecimento.

E seguindo caminhos opostos, ambos sorriam e Walter partiu com a certeza que muitas coisas boas e ruins estavam para acontecer em sua jornada, e prometeu a Lilian que nunca mais iria desanimar...

Obrigado a todos por lerem a fic e aqui um pequeno glossário das coisas que apareceram viu:

Bergel*: Castelo de Ragnarok.

Britoniah*: Feudo onde se acontece as guerras de império, localizado na cidade de Geffen.

Geffen*: Cidadeda magia, uma das mais influentes no mundo de Ragnarok.

Prontera*: Cidade Capital do mundo de Ragnarok.

Glast Heim*: Uma dungeon do jogo de Ragnarok.

Nifiheim _*:_ Cidade dungeon dos mortos em Ragnarok.

Stings*, Raydrics* e Andarilhos*, Wind Ghosts* e almas penadas*,Injustices*

Zombies Prisioners, Rybios: monstros comuns em Glast Heim.

_X-SPEED, os 128 cortes da divindade: _Técnica criada especialmente para essa fic, não existindo no jogo.

_Magnum Break_*: Técnica da classe Sworman, e suas evoluções.

_Bowling Bash_*: idem da explicação de cima.

_Meteor Storm*:_ Técnica possuída por Wizards e monstros de grande poder, como o próprio nome diz, chuva de meteoros.

_Gran Cross*:_ Técnica da classe dos crusaders e sua evolução e alguns monstros, magia Holy que você sacrifica um pouco de sua vida para dar dano aos oponentes.

_Holy Sacrifice*:_ Técnica criada especialmente para essa fic.

_Shadow Hearth*:_ idem a explicação de cima.

_Shield Bumerang__*:_ Técnica do jogo usada por paladinos, onde se joga o escudo para infligir dando nos oponentes.

_Júpiter Thunder*:_ Técnica do jogo possuída por Wizards e alguns monstros, joga uma bola de energia elétrica condensada, causador graves ferimentos.

_Magnus Exorcismus__*: _Técnica do jogo possuída por priests e sua evolução, faz uma área que qualquer criatura darkness ou undead leve graves danos, não afetando outros tipos de seres.

Esse e um pequeno glossário do que apareceu na fic, e se você estiver se perguntando como um stalker pode ter habilidades de outras classes, os próprios tem uma que faz com que se copie tais e podendo usar a seu favor. Espero q a fic esteja a gosto de todos apesar de mais sombria que a primeira xD.


End file.
